


beechbark scrapbook

by feralphoenix



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: Bisexuality, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her head's in the sky and her feet are on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beechbark scrapbook

**i.** The memories are hazy, hazy, but when she was small there were always cats in her great house. Gray-and-white cats, marmalade-colored cats, spotted cats, tabby cats. Childhood is a room with great airy windows, a book in her hands and a cat on her feet. There were never any black cats among them, and so now as an adult it is a black cat that she wants for her own.

 **ii.** She chases magical theory in books, but doesn’t study magic itself. Her powers are fickle. Sometimes they seem to wax and wane with the moon, and sometimes with her moods. She works spells by intuition, and even though sometimes the results aren’t quite what she expected that’s all right with her. She loves surprises.

 **iii.** The world is her friend. Every now and again she does need to see other people face-to-face, but she has the world, and that is more than enough for her.

 **iv.** She enjoys sex quite a lot, but never seeks it for pleasure’s sake, for she has two hands with which she can slake any amount of arousal her body develops. It’s the contact she craves—another woman’s mouth on hers, soft hands cupping her breasts, the heat of a man inside her. Real desire is loneliness, and real pleasure is someone else’s bare skin against her own, a reminder that she is not alone in this world.

 **v.** Her lodgings, or at least those rooms where she doesn’t keep samples of various plants, always have a thick scent of cinnamon and ginger. Swirls of brown spice ride on the foam of every cup of coffee she makes.

 **vi.** She surrounds herself with green as if to make the red of her hair and her clothes stand out. It is a color she loves; it is a color that represents everything important to her in life.

 **vii.** Out of all of them, she was the only one able to send Ein off with a smile when he went—because she believes in the connectedness of things, and she knows that even if they never meet again, even if they will live the rest of their lives in different worlds beneath separate skies, they still met. And having met, their lives will never come unbound.


End file.
